Cry For The Moon
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Ele deveria saber que a insistência de Scrimegeur para que Harry Potter fosse ao Ministério da Magia deveria ter alguma coisa por detrás. Ele deveria saber que algo do género poderia acontecer ao mais jovem. Ele sabia que era o culpado... mas ELE ia pagar


**Cry For The Moon**

Shipper: SS/HP

Genre: Angst/Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M (devido à violência)

Nota de Autora: Aqui aparecem alguns flashbacks, para que a história se perceba. O presente está escrito normalmente. O que estiver apenas _Assim_ (itálico) é o que o Severus está a pensar. O que estiver _**Assim**_ (itálico e negrito) é do passado mais recente. O que estiver escrito **Assim** (negrito) é do passado anterior ao _**Assim**_ (itálico e negrito). Espero que não crie muita confusão… -.-' Enjoy!!!

* * *

O homem trajado de negro andava às voltas nos seus aposentos; os olhos estavam esbugalhados e vermelhos de não dormir. O que faria agora? O que seria '_dele_'?

_**Andava ao que lhe pareciam horas a vaguear por aqueles corredores. O que procurava ao certo?**_

- Droga, droga, droga!!!!!!! – murmurava para consigo. Deveria ter adivinhado o que se aproximava há mais tempo.

Ele deveria saber que a insistência de Scrimegeur para que Harry Potter fosse ao Ministério da Magia deveria ter alguma coisa por detrás. Ele deveria saber que algo do género poderia acontecer ao mais jovem. Ele deveria ter ido com o Potter ao Ministério. Ele deveria…

Olhou as mãos. Estavam ainda manchadas daquele precioso sangue rubro.

Deitou as mãos à cabeça. Só queria morrer naquele momento… mas não sem antes devolver em miúdos o que o sádico lhe fizera… não, ele não podia voltar a ver aquelas imagens na sua mente… estava a enlouquecer… queria esquecer.

_**Ele pressentia que algo de muito estranho se passava ali… com o seu ouvido apuradíssimo devido ao treino de anos a fio conseguia ouvir algures gritos abafados que estavam a ser silenciados ao máximo… começou a andar mais depressa, até começar a correr.**_

_Não, não…! Não me quero lembrar!!! NÃO!!!!!_

Mas não conseguiu evitar. Enquanto se lembrava, nem reparava que se encontrava já a caminho do Ministério, de varinha em punho…

_**Decidiu abrir a mente, tentando encontrar alguma mente menos protegida para tentar perceber o que se passava… o problema é que não vira ninguém naqueles corredores escuros e imundos daquela secção do Departamento de Mistérios. Por momentos sentiu-se embater numa mente protegida, embora pouco faltasse para ser subjugada. Severus alarmou-se – estava demasiado habituado àquela mente para não perceber de quem era, e decidiu procurar por outras consciências à sua volta. Subitamente, viu-se dentro da mente descuidada de alguém… e esse alguém era Scrimegeur. E Severus percebeu, horrorizado, o porquê da sua mente estar tão descuidada.**_

_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Não me quero lembrar disso!!! Não posso… por ele. Tenho de ser forte por ele!!!_

_**Finalmente percebera onde estavam as duas pessoas cuja mente tocara. Abriu a porta enfeitiçada com o contra-feitiço mais potente que se lembrou, destruindo-a. O que viu lá dentro deixou-o completamente estarrecido. Pálido, sem pingo de sangue na cara. Como é que aquela coisa… homem (seria? Mais parecia besta obtusa elevada à máxima potência… mas não se podia lembrar da nostalgia que essa designação lhe provocava – era demasiado doloroso) poderia ser capaz de fazer tal coisa a alguém tão mais jovem que ele???**_

'**Follow your common sense, you cannot hide yourself**

(Segue o teu senso comum, tu não te podes esconder)

**Behind a fairytale forever and ever**

(Atrás de um conto de fadas para sempre)

**Only by revealing the whole truth can we disclose**

(Apenas revelando toda a verdade poderemos descobrir)

**The soul of this sick bulwark **

(A alma desta fortaleza doentia)

**Forever and ever'**

(Para sempre e sempre)

Àquela hora ninguém se encontrava de serviço a não ser nalguns Sectores pelos quais iria passar bem longe. Ninguém o veria… e havia uma pessoa "à sua espera". Essa pessoa iria sofrer… _oh, sim!_

Ele sabia que não se deveria ter discutido com o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu. A culpa era sua. Se ele não se tivesse negado a…

"**- Sev, deixa-te disso! – quase gritava o jovem"**

"**- Não me chames de Sev… e não, isso não pode acontecer! – não, não podia ceder agora…"**

"**- Severus Prince Snape, não me interessa que tenhas a rua reputação manchada, pois eu sei a verdade! Eu sei que precisas de estar escondido senão és condenado ao Beijo do Dementor, mas eu não me importo! É injusto que tenha de ser assim, mas esta é a sociedade que temos! Mal puder, irei provar que és inocente! Eu AMO-TE, caramba! Isso é assim tão difícil de perceber e aceitar? – os seus olhos estavam ainda mais verdes com as lágrimas contidas. Ele tinha de os desviar antes que não se conseguisse conter - Os outros que se danem!"**

"**- Não sabes o que dizes… não serias capaz de olhar os teus amigos nos olhos nem eles a ti, se soubessem o que se passava entre nós… sim, porque eles iriam perceber que tu desaparecias misteriosamente e iriam à tua procura. E já te disse que mereces alguém melhor do que eu…"**

"**- Não ouviste nada do que eu te disse, pois não? – chorava já o outro – Não acreditas que és 'digno' da minha afeição por ti?! Que disparate!!! Isso é uma estupidez!!! Eu seria capaz de morrer por ti, não percebes?! Isso não tem sentido…" **

"**Ele sabia que o que ia dizer iria ferir o outro, mas tinha de o fazer. Ele precisava de ser protegido, mesmo que isso fosse extremamente penoso para ambos. Suspirou e disse no tom mais rude que conseguiu – Potter, tu não me amas. Nem eu a ti. Foi bom o que tivemos, mas acabou. Tu não me amas como dizes; tu eras capaz de morrer por metade das pessoas que conheces, logo, isso não é um argumento válido para esta discussão. Neste momento, nem eu nem tu nos podemos prender a ninguém, embora as causas sejam diferentes. Por isso, volto a dizer: tu não me amas. Nem eu a ti."**

"**Ele via o desespero e recusa em acreditar o que acabara de ouvir radiar dos olhos esmeralda. Sabia que o que dissera não tinha retorno, que nunca mais veria Harry. Sabia que esse seria o preço a pagar por querê-lo e tê-lo em segurança"**

_Argh! Severus Prince Snape, tu nunca te arrependeste de nada; vais começar agora?!_ Ele sabia que sim: já se arrependia amargamente. A culpa era sua… mas apenas em parte. A outra era daquele manhoso e falso Ministro… e esse iria pagar caro. Faltava pouco. Encontrava-se em frente à porta que o levaria ao Departamento de Mistérios. No entanto, não a via, não propriamente. Os passos levavam-no para onde ele queria, mas a sua mente estava num quarto de hospital, constantemente em vigília a um paciente muito especial que dormia apenas devido a uma poção do sono sem sonhos.

'**Indoctrinated minds so very often contain sick thoughts**

(Mentes doutrinadas tão frequentemente contém pensamentos doentios)

**And commit most of the evil they preach against****'**

(E cometem a maioria do mal que eles tanto pregam contra)

_**Scrimegeur estava a torturar literalmente o jovem adulto de cabelos negros. O jovem tinha o corpo marcado por vários cortes, uns mais profundos que outros, e a sua pele estava tingida de vermelho. Estava preso com correntes enfeitiçadas de maneira a que seria impossível alguém escapar, tanto nos braços como nas pernas; aquelas eram as correntes com que prendiam os feiticeiros em Azkaban. Harry Potter estava a ser torturado física e psicologicamente. Enquanto sofria golpes consecutivos, estava a ser violado pelo mais velho, que estava a divertir-se tanto que nem reparou na entrada de Snape, o antigo professor de poções em Hogwarts. Tinha um ar feroz e louco no olhar, rindo macabramente como o sádico que ele era. Harry era um feiticeiro brilhante, mas estava tão fraco que só conseguia arranjar forças para proteger a mente das investidas desesperadas de Scrimegeur. **_

_**Tudo isto ele notou em segundos, com raiva e ódio a crescerem rapidamente em si. Severus sabia que Scrimegeur queria saber do seu paradeiro, para o apanhar e o condenar, mas nunca pensou que chegasse a tal ponto: interrogatório violento em conjunto com o seu divertimento mais sádico e hediondo com a sua nova vítima. Harry estava demasiado fraco, precisava da sua ajuda urgentemente.**_

'**Don't try to convince me with messages from God**

(Não me tentes convencer com mensagens de Deus)

**You accuse us of sins committed by yourselves**

(Vocês acusam-nos dos pecados cometidos por vocês mesmos)

**It's easy to condemn without looking in the mirror**

(É fácil condenar sem se olhar no espelho)

**Behind the scenes opens reality'**

(Atrás dos palcos abre-se a realidade)

Ele avançava furtivamente pelo corredor escuro e imundo. Mesmo sem o ver, já o sentia tremer interiormente, com pavor pelo que sabia que lhe iria fazer.

'**Eternal silence cries out for justice**

(Eterno silêncio clama por justiça)

**Forgiveness is not for sale nor is the will to forget'**

(O perdão não está à venda nem a vontade de esquecer)

Sorriu. Agora estaria sozinho com ele. Era a hora da vingança.

'**Follow your common sense, you cannot hide yourself**

(Segue o teu senso comum, tu não te podes esconder)

**Behind a fairytale forever and ever**

(Atrás de um conto de fadas para sempre)

**Only by revealing the whole truth can we disclose**

(Apenas revelando toda a verdade poderemos descobrir)

**The soul of this sick bulwark **

(A alma desta fortaleza doentia)

**Forever and ever'**

(Para sempre e sempre)

_**Severus rugiu, apontando imediatamente a varinha ao mais velho – SECTUMSEMPRA!!!**_

_**Scrimegeur voltou-se subitamente, mortalmente assustado, os olhos arregalados e extraordinariamente temerosos, levando com o feitiço directamente no peito. Sangue saía a jorros do peito culpado e criminoso daquele homem-besta. Mas ele não iria ficar por ali.**_

_**Severus estava cego de fúria, incapaz de a conter. Era como se o que ele tivesse feito a Harry o afectasse da mesma maneira. Mentalmente murmurou um feitiço que impedia o outro de desmaiar com a falta de sangue. Oh sim, Severus Snape **__**É**__** rancoroso. E muito. Nem ele imaginava o quanto.**_

'**Virginity has been stolen at very young ages**

(Virgindade foi roubada em tão tenra idade)

**And the extinguisher loses it's immunity**

(E o exterminador perde sua imunidade)

**Morbid abuse of power in the garden of Eden**

(Abuso mórbido de poder no jardim do Éden)

**Where the apple gets a youthful face'**

(Onde a maçã ganha uma face jovial)

_**- Crucio!!!**_

_**O sangue jorrou com mais abundância devido às contracções violentas dos músculos. Os gritos desesperados do homem-besta faziam-no sentir bem… minimamente. Ele queria mais desses gritos atormentados; ele iria vingar tudo o que aquela 'coisa' fizera à sua vida… sim, porque Harry **_**É**_** a sua vida…**_

'**Eternal silence cries out for justice**

(Eterno silêncio clama por justiça)

**Forgiveness is not for sale nor is the will to forget'**

(O perdão não está à venda nem a vontade de esquecer)

_**- Sev… - chamou uma voz fraquíssima.**_

"_**Merda!" pensou Severus. Estacou, virando-se para a origem do som. A sua vida falara-lhe, chamara-o. Deu uma última espreitadela a Scrimegeur, imobilizando-o para que não fugisse. Virou-se para Harry e tomou-o nos braços com a maior delicadeza que conseguiu, concentrando nele toda a sua atenção e pensamento… mas sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos. O seu corpo estava gelado e fraco, tremendo violentamente.**_

_**- Harry… como…?**_

_**- Sev… - cortou o outro. A voz falhava de quando em vez – A justiça será feita… não sejas o seu carrasco... És inocente! Por favor… não lhes dês motivos para te separarem de mim definitivamente. Peço-te… - e Severus daria tudo para que ele não o dissesse - Não o mates. **_

_**Severus cerrou os dentes, segurando as lágrimas de raiva fechando os olhos fortemente, desviando largamente o olhar daquelas esmeraldas líquidas que o atraíam. Só Harry James Potter para dizer semelhante coisa. Analisou o corpo do mais jovem, tanto para manter a mente ocupada e evitar pensamentos homicidas como para ver os 'estragos'.**_

_**Ficou em estado de choque. Harry parecia ter perdido muito sangue; a sua pele estava pálida e cheia de golpes sangrentos, os lábios que tanto adorava não tinham cor nem sorriam daquela maneira enigmática a que ele estava habituado; notou, horrorizado, que havia partes do seu corpo cuja pele havia sido arrancada brutalmente. Do seu baixo-ventre ainda saía sangue rubro, manchando toda a pele por onde passava, caindo em grossas gotas para o chão do aposento. Ele estava com medo de descobrir que mais estragos haviam sido infligidos.**_

_**Pegou na sua própria capa e colocou-a sobre o corpo do jovem moreno agora adormecido pelo tremendo esforço feito. Saiu brutamente dali, em direcção a algum lugar para onde pudesse Aparatar para St. Mungus…**_

'**Follow your common sense, you cannot hide yourself**

(Segue o teu senso comum, tu não te podes esconder)

**Behind a fairytale forever and ever**

(Atrás de um conto de fadas para sempre)

**Only by revealing the whole truth can we disclose**

(Apenas revelando toda a verdade poderemos descobrir)

**The soul of this sick bulwark **

(A alma desta fortaleza doentia)

**Forever and ever'**

(Para sempre e sempre)

Voltou a entrar naquele local imundo, onde o seu bode expiatório o aguardava resignadamente, sem se poder mexer.

Scrimegeur, se não estivesse sob o efeito do feitiço não-verbal imposto por Severus, há muito que tinha perdido a consciência. Assim, mesmo com a já tremenda perda de sangue e com a tortura infligida pela maldição Cruciatus, era obrigado a permanecer consciente.

Severus queria vingança. Sim, prometera a Harry que não o mataria… mas não lhe prometeu que não o torturaria. Com um gesto, livrou o bastardo do feitiço imobilizante.

O outro começou imediatamente a tremer que nem varas verdes – S-Snap-pe…! E-Eu sab-bia que t-tu est-tavas met-tido nisto até ao p-pescoço…

- Cala-te covarde!!!!! – sibilou enquanto lhe infligia mais uns quantos golpes nas virilhas. Os gritos que ouvia libertavam-no da culpa que sentia.

'**Eternal silence cries out for justice**

(Eterno silêncio clama por justiça)

**Forgiveness is not for sale nor is the will to forget'**

(O perdão não está à venda nem a vontade de esquecer)

- TU NÃO TENS O MÍNIMO DE MORAL PARA ME PUNIRES!!! PENSAS QUE EU NÃO SEI O QUE É QUE TODOS VOCÊS, DEATH EATERS, FAZEM ÀS VOSSAS VÍTIMAS?!?!?! ISTO E COISAS BEM PIORES!!!! EU APENAS PRECISAVA DE INFORMAÇÃO!!! SE O POTTER TIVESSE COLABORADO DESDE O INÍCIO, ISTO NUNCA TERIA ACONTECIDO!!!

Severus já não aguentava mais. O ódio que sentia por aquela criatura do Diabo corrompia-o a uma velocidade estonteante, estava demasiado concentrado nas suas veias para que se impedisse a si próprio de explodir. Ele atrevia-se a insinuar que a culpa daquilo ter acontecido era de Harry?!?!?

A mente de Severus trabalhava a mil à hora. E sorriu. Não um sorriso simpático… não… um sorriso parecido ao que Scrimegeur tinha quando ele adentrara na divisão e vira o que se passava… e Srimegeur teve medo. Pela primeira vez, teve VERDADEIRO PAVOR.

No entanto, Severus falou com uma doçura ácida – Scrimegeur… lá porque eu tenho a Marca Negra, não quer dizer que tenha agido como um Death Eater… no entanto, digo-te que por um lado tens razão… por outro não. Não tens razão ao dizer que todos nós fazemos o que insinuaste… cada um faz aquilo que bem lhe dá na gana e ninguém diz nada contra: apenas isso. Mas é verdade que tens razão numa coisa…

E chegou-se mais ao homem caído, mesmo perto do seu ouvido. Sentia-o prender a respiração com o terror que sentia, e isso deliciava-o a um nível de sadismo incontrolável. E deu a sua sentença – É verdade que fazemos também coisas bem piores. Por isso não te vou fazer o mesmo que fizeste àquela alma inocente (ainda corria o risco de tu vires a gostar), mas algo que… te irá marcar permanentemente. – sussurrou num tom cruel.

'**You can't go on hiding yourself behind**

(Não podes continuar a esconder-te atrás)

**Old fashioned fairytales and keep washing your hands in innocence'**

(De velhos contos de fadas e continuar a lavar as tuas mãos em inocência)

O outro gemeu de medo. Não conseguiu controlar a bexiga, com tantos nervos acumulados, mijando-se. Severus riu-se. Para Scrimegeur, o outro parecia o próprio Diabo reencarnado… ou um anjo negro, um anjo caído para o punir da pior forma possível. Um anjo que lhe apontara a sua varinha.

- P-Por f-favor… e-eu est-tou arrep-pendid-do…

O outro gargalhou – Ainda não… - e pôs um semblante sério de imediato – Mas vais ficar!

Scrimegeur guinchou.

- Levicorpus! – murmurou Severus.

Sentiu-se ser levantado no ar, ficando de cabeça para baixo. Outro gesto fez com que as suas calças e roupa interior lhe descessem pelas pernas até aos tornozelos… ou subissem, na perspectiva do seu punidor, que lhe voltou a sorrir medonhamente.

Severus viu que o baixo-ventre daquele homem também se encontrava manchado de vermelho. Isso enfurecia-o ainda mais, mas o que tinha em mente fê-lo sorrir.

Voltou a apontar a varinha para o corpo levitado, mais directamente para um certo e determinado membro…Scrimegeur gritou com as últimas forças que lhe restavam – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... – e não ouviu o feitiço murmurado com prazer pelo outro.

Ouviu-se um leve 'crack', e a porção do pénis cortada caiu na boca aberta pelo grito de dor de Scrimegeur, calando-o. Este cuspiu-o imediatamente, embora tenha ficado com sangue proveniente do 'pedaço' na boca. O sangue escorria também da parte mutilada, escorrendo para baixo devido à gravidade, na direcção da sua cabeça. Vomitou, e continuou a gritar.

- MATA-ME!!! MATA-ME!!!!!!

Severus apontou novamente a varinha, mas desta vez para o bocado de pénis cortado que se encontrava no chão, e fê-lo explodir. Os pedaços voaram apenas para a cabeça desprotegida de Scrimegeur.

- Fiz uma promessa. Vou cumpri-la. Portanto, lamento imenso, mas não te vou matar. Eu cumpro SEMPRE as minhas promessas…

- Vão-te apanhar… quando me encontrarem… irão saber quem foi que me fez isto!!! – tentou soar o mais convincente que a sua falta de sangue lhe permitiu.

Severus riu-se – Aí é que te enganas… - apontou-lhe a varinha à cabeça, concentrado. Iria fazer algo que aprendera como Death Eater, mesmo antes de Voldemort ser destruído. Mais ninguém a não ser o Lord, ele, Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange conseguira aprender a tempo antes de ser destruído. Lucius Malfoy encontrava-se em Azkaban, louco; Bellatrix morrera na batalha após Harry ter destruído o seu Mestre. Apenas ele sabia o segredo, agora. E, se dependesse dele, jamais o iria ensinar a alguém.

Pouco depois, saiu da mente do outro – Agora ninguém irá saber quem te fez isto. O feitiço que fiz há bocado impede que qualquer medicamento te faça crescer o pénis de novo. O que te fiz agora… - sorriu – Tu vais sempre saber que fui eu que fiz isto, mas se alguém tentar ver as tuas memórias, a minha imagem ficará borrada e a voz distorcida. Sempre que tentares dizer o meu nome ou escrevê-lo (seja de que maneira for), a tua língua ficará colada ao céu-da-boca e a tua mão ficará paralisada. Se mesmo assim insistires durante muito tempo, poderás asfixiar ou ficar com a mão inutilizada, dependendo dos casos… se me vires, mesmo que queiras fugir, serás obrigado a agir com a maior naturalidade, sendo que ninguém irá suspeitar de nada… - ergueu uma sobrancelha irónica - É um feitiço bem útil, não achas?

Scrimegeur começava agora a desfalecer, e Severus criou um avião de papel vermelho (indicação de urgência) para St. Mungus, a avisar onde aquele infeliz se encontrava.

Enquanto saía do Ministério, fez um outro feitiço que aprendera nas mesmas condições que o outro, um feitiço não-verbal que apagava o 'histórico' de feitiços feitos a partir daquela varinha. Agora não havia nada que o pudesse incriminar.

oOo

Severus sabia que Harry lhe dissera que nunca quereria que ele lhe apagasse a memória, mesmo que acontecesse algo de muito mau. Mas o mais velho sabia que aquela terrível experiência iria afectar o mais novo. Conhecia demasiados casos semelhantes para não saber que Harry iria ficar um marginal da sociedade, inconscientemente. Iria afastar-se gradualmente de tudo e todos, nunca confiando em ninguém e nunca deixando que alguém lhe tocasse. Severus não seria capaz de viver vendo o seu amado em semelhante situação. Por isso, mal tinha tomado um longo banho, fora visitar Harry a St. Mungus, e modificara-lhe a memória, substituindo aquelas memórias por outras menos violentas. Eram más, mas não o suficiente para que ele modificasse o seu comportamento.

Subornara o medibruxo que fizera o diagnóstico de Harry, obrigando-o a modificá-lo para algo mais 'leve'.

Entretanto soubera que Harry tinha deixado que lhe vissem as memórias (forjadas e as anteriores a isso), provando que Severus era inocente e que sempre trabalhara como agente duplo a favor do lado da Luz. A sua ficha estava limpa!

Sentiu algo quente e suave a acariciar-lhe a nuca. Abriu um olho.

Estava parcialmente deitado em cima da cama do hospital onde Harry se encontrava. tinha adormecido enquanto olhava a face do seu amado.

Olhou para cima e ficou feliz por ver um par de olhos verde-esmeralda a brilharem sorridentes para ele. E lá estava aquele sorriso!

Sentiu-se imediatamente quente por dentro. Nem notara que estava gelado antes. Só por aquele olhar cheio de amor, valia a pena ter feito o que fez… mesmo que fosse contra a sua conduta. Por Harry faria TUDO.

- Dormiste bem, Sev? Adormeceste numa posição um pouco desconfortável…

Chamara-o de Sev, mas a partir daquele momento nunca mais lhe diria nada a esse respeito. Ao se endireitar, sentiu uma grande pontada na coluna e gemeu um pouco.

Harry riu suavemente – Estás bem?

- Isso deveria ser eu a perguntar… - ripostou Severus alegremente, ignorando a dor – Como está o meu Belo Adormecido?

- Ai eu é que sou o Belo Adormecido?!

- Pelo menos és o mais sensível aqui; pelo menos não sou eu que está acamado… - brincou o mais velho, desviando-se a rir de um murro de brincadeira de Harry.

- Estou bem… graças a ti.

Severus ficou sério. Por pouco poderia perder aquela preciosidade. Por pouco. Harry voltou a falar, desta vez de rajada.

- Sev, perdoa-me. Eu fui ter com o Scrimegeur apenas porque estava irritado contigo; não quis acreditar no que me tinhas dito e sabia que ias ficar furioso se fosse; mas nunca pensei que ele me fizesse mal, juro! Não sou assim tão masoquista! Apenas queria acreditar que ainda me amavas e…

Severus interrompeu-o – Harry, não vamos falar disto agora! Nem agora nem nunca! Não há nada a perdoar nem nunca haverá. Eu é que te deveria pedir perdão: o que disse não era sentido, apenas te queria proteger… pelos vistos teve o efeito oposto. Eu amo-te, e quero esquecer todo este episódio e enterrá-lo bem fundo na minha mente.

- Tal como disseste, Severus… não há nada a perdoar.

Deram a mão em silêncio.

- Sev…?

- Sim…?

Uma significativa troca de olhares.

- Obrigado por não teres desistido de nós. Obrigado por não teres desistido de mim. É por ti que continuo, portanto vê lá se te cuidas! E um conselho: nunca me deixes de novo.

O mais velho sentiu os olhos a humedecerem. Ergueu-se e beijou suavemente o outro. Suavemente no início, mas rapidamente se tornou uma necessidade tão grande que, por momentos, esqueceram-se por completo onde se encontravam.

Quando o beijo foi quebrado, já os dois arfavam com a falta de ar. Sorriram um para o outro.

- Era impossível que algo desse género me passasse pela cabeça… e vê se tu te cuidas também! Farei tudo, e repito, TUDO ao meu alcance para que sejas feliz e que não sofras. Quem te fizer sofrer… vai desejar nunca ter nascido.

Harry sabia que ele falava a sério e sorriu, comovido – Eu sei, Sev. É por isso que te amo.

Severus deu-lhe um curto beijinho – E é por isso que eu te amo a TI…

**Fim**

* * *

**N.A.:**_ Esta fic foi escrita quase de uma vez… a música cuja letra aqui pus é "Cry For The Moon" (que deu o título à história, obviamente), dos 'Epica'. Foi graças à Morgana Bauer que conheci esta música fantástica… e foi num fim-de-semana em que estávamos as duas a ouvir esta música dentro do carro (lembras-te??? loool ok, eu calo-me com isto xD) a falar sobre fanfics que tínhamos lido quando fiquei super atenta à letra desta música… senti-me subitamente inspirada para fazer (FINALMENTE) uma fic Severus/Harry!!!! _

_Eu, que sou tão fã deste shipper, ainda nunca tinha escrito nenhuma fic com eles… tsc tsc, que tristeza, eu sei… mas não ia fazer uma fic a 'saca-rolhas' só porque não tinha inspiração pra isso… prefiro esperar pela inspiração e fazer algo de jeito… acho eu… ^.^ _

_Espero que tenham gostado!!!_

_Reviews, plz!!!!!!!!_


End file.
